Addicting Games
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: White always took notice of the 'intruder' in Alice's game. And, like the curious Jester he is, came up with a simple plan to spend some time with her since he, by role, cannot tie her down or truly look upon her regrets. How will the Engineer survive the night with the masochism Jester? Jackie X White one shot !


lol I just thought it would be fun to write this~ Thanks to (I love creepy things) who inspired this~ DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY ATTICUS STORY IT IS AWESOME thank you :3

‡

"So wonderful that you fixed it!" The Jester happily proclaims as he dances to my side, gently taking my hand up in his as he bows. I ignore his gesture, scanning my practiced eye over the functioning carousel. It was so weird how it was broken! It took me an entire time change before I figured out that the wires were snipped apart. There is no way a rodent did that and I have a suspicion this idiot of a clown did it on purpose. Like hell that I care though; I'm getting paid either way. And then before that I had to go and fix the tightropes so they won't snap during a performance. I've reinforced the crap out of it; those cords will hold an elephant, easily. "It's always a pleasure to have you here, my dear."

"Money." I grumpily say, not at all in the mood for his messing around. I've already been here for over two time periods fixing all his crap. I need to get back to the Amusement Park and start on the rollercoaster there since a certain cat decided to mess with the wiring. Honestly I need to start looking at the wiring before anything else since the problems tend to be that _someone_ likes messing with the ride for kicks.

"Oh~ so cold." He pouts before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a thick wad of green cash. Finally - I bulk and nearly leap ten feet back as the waves a hand over the money changing them to doves which made a hasty retreat into the sky.

"Ugh. My money is flying away again ... ," I pout with a tiny bit of a playful tune. He gets me almost every time on that. Next time I'm probably just going to wrestle him to the ground and take it directly from his wallet.

"Ah ha ha ha! My dear, your face is _wonderful_!" The Jester delightfully cries as he lays his arm over my shoulders. I heavily sigh and look off to the side, the humor falling from my face. I'm just tired at this point. I can only handle so much of White before I get sick of him. Black is usually pretty good at giving me a rest from the Jester's mainly happy go lucky attitude. Which reminds me.

"Hey, White where is Black? I haven't heard a curse from him all day." I note, gently rapping my knuckle against the skull. What? No sharp reprimand or even a barking curse? Usually he sounds like he's on the verge of ripping my head off if I touch the mask.

"He's taking care of some fun in the jail." White simply explains before lightly squeezing his hand. I glance over spying him lean down to my height so he's only a foot away. My heart skips a beat before my eyes narrow, widening as he leans in. "What's this? Thinking of the Warden while I am yet by your side? How cold, my little engineer."

"Not yours," I correct, catching his face as he leans in. "I'm still living and working at the Amusement Park. This is only my part time job, helping you fix things here at the Circus."

"And what I wouldn't give to have you remain here with me." He purrs, gently peeling my hand off his face. He gently brings my hand to his mouth, brushing my middle finger over his lower lip as he coolly stares at me. My face heats up a tinge from his mouth touching my skin. I like White, and I think it's funny how much of a flirt he is. But there's a point when flirtation gets just plain annoying.

"My money, White." I callously remind him, tapping against his chest. Just give me my money and let me go. It's not like I'm never going to come back. The Circus is fun. My face falls into an impossible to read poker face with the exception of a faint, horrified smile. Although the second Alice leaves and it becomes my game I'm avoiding Joker like the plague. I know what he does to her and what he puts her through. It's creepy as hell.

"Are you sure you cannot stay a while longer? You are very entertaining company." White smiles with a soft purr. I roll my eyes as my lips pull into a smile.

"I can't but I'll be back another time," basically when my pocket money runs out, "we can have some fun then."

"But you say those words every time and you do not stay. You haven't once been to a performance!" He huffs, almost sounding like an oppressive parent with a disobedient kid.

"I had work." I simply state, trying to tug my hand from his grasp. He openly pouts, clearly unsatisfied with my poor reasoning. His eyes soften as he looks down, a faint touch of pink laying over his ears.

"So cold ... why are you so slow to accept me when you've already accepted Black?" He asks, pressing his lips to the back of my hand. "So unfair, my dear-,"

"Money." I remind him, holding out my other hand. He openly sighs before sliding out a thick case of the green stuff, setting it in my hand. I evenly stare at him as I wait for the punch line. Will it turn into bunnies now or what? He smoothly withdraws his hand with a sweet smile. No jokes? No kidding? Is this real money? I slowly bring the bills up and thumb through it, making sure they are real. Oh good it's real this time around.

"Thanks." I mumble, counting through the bills as I turn to leave. Now that I've got this I need to go to the Amusement Park and check up on the rides there. I heavily sigh and slip the money into my pocket, ignoring White booing my weak reaction. My cheek twitches into a smile at his childish attitude. He's funny. But then again, he's a Jester so that's his entire profession.

"J-Joker!" A faceless urgently calls from behind. Why does he sound so desperate? Oh whatever it's not my problem.

"Yes what is it?" White asks, sounding almost rehearsed in his cool demeanor.

"T-The wires for the tightrope act snapped just now. Sarah went on to perform her act and it snapped right at the base of the attachment -,"

"WHAT?!" I shout, making the faceless acrobat jump as I whip around. It snapped at the base? But that's what I was working on! D-Don't tell me I made a mistake fastening the metal to the cord? Or maybe I didn't attack it right? No, no I _triple_ checked all of those things for crying out loud!

"Oh dear well that is not good. Go on home, Jackie and I will - Jackie?" White asks as I march past him and towards the main tent. How in the world did it break? And he said someone was on the wire. Is she alright? I wasn't the cause of her falling was I?

"I thought you wanted to leave, Jackie." White sweetly purrs as he trots alongside me, easily keeping pace. I immediately stop in my tracks locking eyes with the Jester.

"I don't leave things half done, White." I sharply remark, daring him to make another comment.

"My ... what an excellent phrase." He darkly smiles before I hurry ahead into the tent. Faceless smartly step aside as I stare at the long cord which is lying on the ground, the other end still attached to the tall pole. My eyes immediately scan the scattered people for anyone who could be limping. I hope she's alright. My fingers lightly pick up the end of the cord, spying it still connected fast to the metal loop. Hm ... then it must have been somewhere up there that the connection broke. I heavily sigh and set the end down.

Looks like I'm staying the night.

‡

"Ugh ... so many ... ," I breathe out a sigh of relief as my feet touch the ground, thankful to finally be done after hours of working on that stupid thing. Not only did I have to check the one that fell but then I had to check all the other ones again to make sure they didn't have the same problem as this one.

"Are you tired, Jackie?" White mutters into my ear as his hand cups my shoulder. I grumble in response and lay my head against his shoulder, eyes hardly staying open.

"Yeah." I mumble, glancing out the window. It's still light out. Which means I can still make it back to the Amusement Park. I lazily sway off his shoulder, heading towards the exit. "See ya."

"No, I insist you stay." White pleads, catching my hand. I openly roll my eyes and tug my arm back, unable to break his grasp.

"It's still light out." I counter, staring into his single glowing eye and his broad smile.

"But I have one other thing I want you to look at for me. It's been terribly stiff lately and I'm sure with your gentle hands I can finally get it to release." He says, unable to stop grinning the whole way through.

"No." I need to go back to the Amusement Park and fix the crap there so I can be paid for my actual job. I can't keep doing these odd jobs for him.

"I will give you twice the amount of money I've already paid you."

"Where is it?" I ask. Dang it he's got me on the money and he knows it. I never realized just how loaded Joker was until he started dishing out the money every time I come over and fix something. His smile grows wider as he gently takes my hand, snapping his fingers. I jolt as the entire arena shudders into bright colors and long straight lines, looking around at the strange interior. Toys and other stuffed animals line the walls and shelves along with countless games and a large walk in closet slightly cracked, revealing even more games and toys. I look around the room spying a bed with red covers and white sheets. "Is this your room?"

"Yes, it is. Unfortunately there is something wrong with the lock on my door." He says, gesturing to the large white paneled yellow door. Ugh ... his room is so bright it's going to give me a headache.

"So it's stiff and won't move?" I ask, kneeling in front of the door as I get a better look at it. The door knob itself is deeply ornate with designs of lions and tigers and tight ropes and many other things I can't place a name to. I gently sweep a finger over the knob, stunned to silence by its design. Wow that's beautiful ... I wonder how who designed this got the engravings on like that.

"Yes. And I can't seem to find the key to releasing the pressure." He explains, sliding up behind me as he looks over the lock with me. I do my best to ignore his presence even as his hands gently settle on my shoulders. Stop being annoying, go away, and let me do my work. I sit up to my knees to get a better look at the lock, jolting as White's hands follow me right up. My eyes glance to him as his stomach presses against my back, resting his hands over my waist.

"Oh dear ... I think I've found the key to my release." White seductively purrs as his arm reaches forward. I look up spying a small gold encrusted key slide into the lock and turn, locking the door with a click.

...

Did he just lock the door?

"You see? It's broken because it won't open without the key." He said before smoothly sliding back with the gold encrusted key in hand. I blink, incredulous before red sheens over my eyes. This _idiot_!

"ALL locks do that!" I growl, lurching forward at him. I can't believe I just let him trick me like that!

"Are you sure? But it just simply won't move even for any other! I was hoping that you could help me release the lock-

"Then give me the key, stupid!" I shout, nearly on the verge of tackling him over for it. He's so stupid - no, _I'm_ the stupid one for falling for it! "Why did you lock me in here in the first place?!"

"So that you will spend the night with me. I get quite lonely at night you see and I thought spending it with the foreigner would be a delight!" He happily grins, expertly twirling the key between his fingers. I angrily roll my eyes. Oh he's an idiot ... and I'm not about to stay the night with this numbskull.

"Give me the key!" I fume, lunging at him. He expertly dances out of the way, tapping the key to his lower lip as I spin around with flames in my eyes.

"If you play me the 'adult' version of a kiss and get it from me then I will offer the key to you." He playfully offers with a serious smile.

"Don't be an idiot and just give me the key!" I snap. Just by looking at his lock I can tell it's a complicated one. It will take me a while to pick through it and just taking the key from him would probably be my best bet on getting out of here faster.

"But then I wouldn't be able to play such _wonderful_ games with you." He sincerely smiles with an irresistible purr to his sweet tone. I hesitate, thrown for a loop at his suddenly deeper and more mature voice. Oh man ... he's attractive, I'll openly admit it but when he talks like that it makes my heart nearly stop. His cheek twitches into a smile as he suavely walks in front of me, gently hooking an arm behind my back. The breathe catches in my throat as he leaned down slightly, hardly inches from my face. Every thought in my head freezes as I spy him slip the key into his mouth.

"Well? Would you like to play with me tonight-," he starts, jolting as my hands shove hard against his stomach. He stumbles back and whips a hand over his mouth, shock and wariness covering his sheepishly smiling face. "Oh dear."

"Give. Me. The. _Key_." I growl, holding my hand out. If he doesn't give it to me I'm going to pin him to the ground and rip it out of his mouth with my hand. His eyes remain fixed on the ground before he looks up with a faint smile.

"Ah ha~ I can't."

"Why not." I demand, starting to get annoyed. I swear he can be such a handful at times!

"I swallowed it."

"_Throw it up_! Throw it up _right_ now!" I immediately shout, holding back from punching him right in the gut to make him expel the key. I can't believe he just swallowed the freaking thing! My hands thrust against his stomach in a sad attempt to make him spit it back up. His hands ensnare my wrists, holding them in one hand as he smiles at my slightly flushing face.

"If you want it so badly," he hums, pulling out his whip. My lips part, startled as it shifts into a beautiful gold handled bade blade before placing it in my hands and holding it up to his stomach and seductively whispering into my ear, "then go ahead and take it."

"You know I won't, you dork." I huff, troubled with this kind of teasing. He knows I would never stab him so why place the blade in my hands? I reach out and set the blade on a nearby nightstand, glancing up as his cool smile brightens into a wide broad grin.

"Excellent! I was afraid you hate me so much you would prefer to run the blade through my belly instead of staying the night with me." He sang, clearly ecstatic with my choice. His arms curl around my shoulders and pull me into a hug, nuzzling his head into my hair. I roll my eyes at the affection but otherwise suffer through it. Great so now I'm spending the night with him. I guess it could have turned out worse.

"Hm." I grunt, laying my head against his shoulder. Oh whatever I just don't care! I glance over to the lock, trying to judge my skills on picking it. To hell with it I just don't care. Besides, that's a triple action nine by seventeen lock now that I see the numbers on the handle. That would take me well over an hour to pick through the complicated mess.

"So? What game would you like to play? Oh, no where would you like to play it is a better question. We can play on the plush toys, the bed, or - if you really want to make it spicy - the shower." He excitedly smiles, eagerly waiting for my reply. In the _shower_? I thought the first two requests were strange but the shower? What kind of game is waterproof like that?

"Uhh how about just the floor?" I ask, pointing out the obvious. Although the bed would be nicer to sit on I think.

"Oh! I like it~ but let's play some games to get us started," he enthusiastically hums, hopping over to the closet. My jaw drops as he throws the doors back, revealing an entire mountain of games piled on top of one another. Oh my gosh ... that looks like Jenga to the extreme. One wrong move and you're buried alive in old games. I watch as he slides out a few games in particular, tossing them into three separate piles. My eyes blindly scan over the games hardly recognizing any of them until I spy one in particular. My eyes flash as the child within me flares to life.

"You have twister!?" I excitedly shout, coming up behind him and touching the box. I haven't played this game in _forever_. I'm a master at it!

"Would you like to play?" White asks, equally excited.

"Yes! I would _love_ to play!" Maybe playing with White won't be so terrible after all. I watch as he clears a small section of the room and lays out the game, quickly taking my place along the edge. So cool! I can't wait~

"Just a moment." He smiles, smoothly walking over to the closet. I curiously watch as he pulls out a medium sized cardboard box, setting it down on the floor. He leaned over and looked up at me with a wider grin taking the innocent smile's place. "Would you like to make the game more interesting?"

"How so?" I cautiously ask, flickering my eyes over the box and his face.

"It's basically a punishment game. If you fall you must remove an article of clothing-,"

"No." I immediately reject but he puts a hand up, asking permission to continue.

"And instead replace that article of clothing with something in here." He says, patting the top of the box. My eyes narrow suspiciously.

"That depends on what's in the box." I counter, watching his smile fall into a pout.

"You have to fall first and see what's inside." White smiles, leaning over the box. I study the box before glancing over to the door. Hm ... well, it's either this, attempt to leave, or sit in the corner like a bored wet blanket. I heavily sigh and motion him forward.

"Fine, fine. But if it's anything sick then I'm leaving." I growl, making sure he knows my limits.

"But of course! There's really nothing to worry about; they are basically much older designs of the Warden outfit along with the Jester." he reassuringly smiles.

"So how are they going to fit me?" He's obviously much bigger than I am.

"Simple. These outfits also include woman's clothing which should be more or less your size. Joker isn't a role given only to faceless men." White gingerly explained. I roll my eyes, giving up on my plight. Oh who cares! I'm too excited to play twister to really care about that crap.

"Fine, fine. Wait, then what will _you_ change into?" I ask, watching as he taps his chin.

"I suppose I will change into the Warden's outfit." He says as he takes his position on the opposite side of the game.

"Well that's not really fair. I've seen you in the Warden's outfit." I say.

"Hm ... true ... oh! I know. Why don't I dress up like an engineer with each fall?" White offers as he snaps his fingers. He trotted over to the closet and pulled out another box after rummaging around a bit, setting near the other box. I silently stare at him as he takes his place, eagerly waiting for my approving response. I heavily sigh. Oh forget it.

"Alright, fine. Let's just play." I growl, starting to get annoyed with the delay. Honestly can't we just play the game already?

"Right hand green." He says, already taking his place. He's not using a spinner?

"Why aren't we using a spinner?" I ask, otherwise doing as he instructs.

"It's more difficult this way isn't it? Calculating your moves around the other so that they will more likely fall ... isn't the more fun than flailing around for an hour until one of us gives?" He asks, his eye flashing with excitement. That's actually not a half bad idea.

"Sounds good," I eagerly grin, immediately trying to devise a plan to make him painfully contort himself until his body gives, "right foot red." I grin, watching as he slides his foot into its proper place. Hm ... I think I've got a better idea.

"How about if we fall once we have to change into the costume in its entirety?" I ask, watching his head pop up, looking almost startled by my input before he broadly smiles.

"What a wonderful idea!" He happily praises, obviously more than thrilled with my compliance. "Left hand yellow." He smiles, starting to really get into it.

Oh this is going to be fun.

‡

"Oh come on ... ," I growl under my breath, struggling to reach the green dot with her foot. White, somehow, managed to maneuver beneath me so my back was laying against his stable figure as I struggled to keep my right hand on green. White smiles and arches his back a little, making it more difficult for me to reach.

"Ugh and I'm so close ... ," I trail off, touching my foot to the dot. "Got it. Right hand red." I say, grinning at White's predicament. In his current position it's going to be very hard for him to reach the dot. White's cheek twitched into a smile as his hand quickly jutted out, smacking into my foot.

"Gah!" I shout, dropping my full weight onto White's back and making him stumble to the ground. Oh crap did I just squish him?! I immediately roll off the Jester making sure I didn't hurt him. "S-Sorry, White."

"Ah ha~ all is well, my dear. I _like_ the feeling of the pressure." He laughs before getting up. He walks over to his box, unfolding the top and pulling out a regular red, oil stained jumpsuit and even a wrench.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, my belly hit the floor first so that means I must abide by the rules." He smiles, sliding off his scarf and dropping it. My eyes widen as his thumbs hook into his pants, pausing before looking at me from over his shoulder and a wide smile cross his face, "would you like to watch?"

"No." I immediately reject, forcing my head to turn around so I wouldn't be tempted to look. Ew ... I patiently wait, listening for him to give the ok. My entire body stiffens as his large, bare banded arms wrap around my shoulders and yank me back into a hug.

"Your suspensions seem to be too tight, Miss Jackie. Let me loosen them for you?" He purrs in a deep and rich, silky voice. A tremble creeps up my spine as my eyes roll back right before I remember he's still the Jester.

"L-Let go."

"This still isn't good enough? Hm ... oh! I know how to make things fun!" He grins before letting go. I turn around, spying the worn red jumpsuit. I wonder if that used to be the uniform for the Circus's engineer? He hops over to a pile and digs through it, spying his sought after item.

"Here we are." He smiles before heading to the bed and sitting down, unscrewing the cylinder.

"Come here, Jackie. I promise to make this stimulating." White purrs and sets three twelve sided dice into his hand. My curiosity peeks as I walk over, staring at the dice in his hand.

"What are these?"

"It's a dice based game. One of use rolls the dice and the other much perform the action."

"But they're all blank." I point out, picking one up and roll it around in my palm. How can we play dice that don't have anything on its faces?

"That's because they are special dice." White explains, sweeping the dice back up. "They change according to their mood."

"Their mood?" But ... they're dice. Plastic weird rolling dice. Those can't have moods. I heavily sigh and throw all logic out the window before taking my seat next to him. It's Wonderland and that's my excuse for believing these dice are 'magic' or whatever. "Alright so how do you play?"

"Simple. You roll the dice and whatever they say, you do." White explains, rolling the dice in his hand as he gets ready to dish them out. "So if _I_ were to roll the dice, _you_ must do as they say. Be warned, darling. Whatever the dice say, for the next four rolls, we must perform or else the bodies themselves will interpret as they may without the mind interfering."

"Al...right?" I ask, puzzled about the point of the game. So I guess ... this is like truth or dare, only the choice is always dare and you can't refuse. I roll my eyes at my own comparison. Yeah, makes perfect sense. My eyes carefully study the clearly enthusiastic Jester before I shrug. Oh I give up. "I'll give it a shot."

"Excellent! And here~ we go~," he happily trills, tossing the dice onto the nightstand beside the bed. I stare as the dice roll onto one side, eyes widening as black words show up on the dice.

"Whoa! How did the black words just suddenly show up?" I ask, startled as the words begin to shudder.

"They are 'action dice'. It brings out what the thrower really wishes for the other to do. It's a very fun game, although the meanings and intentions are entirely up to the one performing the task." White explains, obviously pleased as he looks over the dice tops.

"That's awesome." I say, immediately frowning as I read the words. "Take ... off ... clothes."

"Ah ha~ yes, well it is open for interpretation. And sometimes the words may get mixed up with another word, but that's what makes the game more fun." White countered my oncoming refusal, sheepishly waving his hands as if he were innocent.

...

"Oh, as in get changed into one of those?" I ask, looking back to the box. There's no way White wants me to actually strip for him. He's not attracted to me like that. He probably wants to make fun of me in one of the clown outfits. I would do the same thing in his position. White's eyes tighten as his smile strains a tad.

"It's whatever you get out of it." White grins, his enthusiasm quickly rising again as I hop up. Well this can be fun. It's like dressing up in a costume which is nice every now and then. My hands grapple at the light box, bringing it into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

"Boo~ no fun!" White teases from behind the door. A chuckle slips past my lips before I open the box, looking over the brightly colored corset and frilly tutu, not to mention the black and white leggings and red and white gloves which run up to the elbow, each holding a design revolving around clovers, diamonds, hearts or spades. Huh. I didn't know that the circus used to be a little more retro. I take off my shirt, strangely excited as I put the corset on. Hm ... my bra peeks through like this. I hesitate before slipping it off, putting the perfectly cupping corset on. Nice! This shows off my curves nicely. My enthusiasm grows as I slip off the pants, putting on the miniskirt tutu and long red, black and white stalkings which only go up to mid thigh before relying on a harness type of design which clips around my waist to hold the slippery up. I glance over the makeup, trying to envision myself in the stuff. Hm ...

"Hey White, can you help me put on the makeup part?" I ask through the door, making sure everything is fitting right and snug before opening it to see him. His eyes immediately glue to my outfit, dumbstruck. Ha. Put me in any kind of clothing. As long as I can work it I'm going to look good in it. His shocked expression falls into a soft smile, lingering his gaze over the mid thigh his socks.

"You look stunning, Miss Jackie." White says before smoothly standing up, walking over to my side. "Let's put on only a little bit of make up."

"Why?" I ask, somewhat disappointed. I was kind of looking forward to getting all decked out. I don't get to dress up very often and it can be fun getting out of my comfort zone sometimes. His hands gently cup my shoulders, making me stiffen slightly. His warm hands send shivers down my spine before he turns me around, softly drawing his palms over my arms and to my hips. A faint touch of pink floods my cheeks from the pure gentle way he is handling me. He's treating me as if I'm a precious little doll he doesn't want to break. I glance off to the side, suddenly embarrassed. It's ... nice. White gently sets me on the counter, pulling out some black and red lipstick from the box

"Well, if we cover your entire face with it you'll only end up sweating it off." He counters, touching his finger to my chin as he expertly applies the black lipstick to my lower lip and the red to my upper lip.

"Sweating it off?" Do the dice give a lot of physical things to do? Like running in place or something?

"You will see, darling." He smiles, eagerly placing some eyeliner on me before drawing the eye liner down my cheek bone, making some long streaks before dotting the upper corner where my temple is.

"All done. What do you think, Jackie?" He asks in a strangely lower voice, letting me turn around and look at the cute design on my cheek he made. I carefully study my lips before grinning. So cool! I didn't notice that he switched up the colors so half my lower lip is black and the rest is red.

"It looks awesome!" I happily grin before turning around and wrapping my arms around his shoulders for a hug. He slightly stiffens before returning the hug, smoothly pressing me closer.

"I'm glad you adore it. The lipstick is actually stains the lips, so it won't come off even if they get wet. They will fade in a few days though." He happily says, fondly looking over me with almost hazy eyes.

"Well that's good." I smile, touching my pointer finger to the already dry lip. This is really cool. I can see why all the clowns enjoy dressing up so much. It's almost ... almost like I'm not myself. And I kind of like that.

"It's your turn for the next roll." White smiles, placing the dice in my hand.

"Cool." I say, rolling them around in my hand before tossing them on the counter. We both eagerly watch as words form on the tops of the dice.

Hold. Her. Close.

...

"As in hug?" I ask aloud, puzzled. That obviously means hugging right?

"Ah ah ah, no Jackie. This is supposed to be _my_ interpretation of it," White corrects, playfully tapping the tip of my nose with his finger, "but yes, I did happen to have that in mind." He smiles, wrapping his arms around my waist as he leans forward, resting his chin on my shoulder. He softly sighs and touches his nose to my neck, making a shudder rivet down my spine with each gentle breath. My heart skips a beat as he gently tightens his arms around my lower back, pressing me against him. Ah~ this is embarrassing. But, it's just a game.

"My turn." He smiles, gently taking the dice in hand while keeping his free arm firm around my waist. I glance over as the dice come to a rolling stop.

Make. It. Wet.

"Wait what?" I say, tilting my head in confusion. Make it wet? As in with water? Oh these dice are too weird.

"It would appear so. So ... ," he asks, breathing over my ear as he mutter, "how do you plan on getting me wet?"

"Easy." I say, reaching for the faucet. His arms hold fast, hardly giving me an inch. "Um, could you loosen your arms a bit?"

"I can't. It's part of the game." He smiles innocently. "I physically cannot remove my hands from you for if I do I will be going against the dice. After our rolls are up I cannot release you." He smiles, nuzzling into her, "which I am fine with."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Don't you feel the strain in my arms now? I cannot remove them even if I wish to. At least until the final task is completed, anyway."

"And the dice are doing this?" I ask, doubtful. How could dice possibly be controlling what he does? That makes no sense.

"Exactly." White smiles, his arms holding me flush against him. That's so ... strange. But then again, anything can happen in Wonderland. I heavily sigh, giving up. Yeah, that makes sense.

"Have you thought of a way to make me wet?" White pushes, placing a hand on my lower back and pulls me forward so my pelvis is touching his waist.

"Yeah I have. Move over a bit." I say, letting him drag me a few inches across the counter so I can reach the faucet.

"I look forward to how you plan to make me wet, Jackie." He seductively murmurs, nuzzling his face to the side of my head as I turn on the faucet and cup some water in my hand. He stiffens slightly before looking back, jolting as I swing my hand around and slap his face with a hand full of water. I internally cringe at the loud clap it made. Oh~ that's gotta sting. His arms remain fast around me as he blinks, recovering from the accidental slap.

"Ah~ sorry, White. I didn't mean to hit you that hard." I apologize, gently touching the red mark on his cheek. Whoops. His cheeks continue to grow a little more red as his breathing hitches, excitement deeply embedded in his eyes.

"M-My dear, I don't mind at all." He shakily breathes out, staring directly into my eyes as his hand cups the hit cheek, clearly lost in his own little fantasy world.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I assure you I am completely fine. Let's continue?" He offers, holding the dice out for me. I laugh at the change in subject, taking the dice and giving it a roll. Our eyes glue onto the face sides that are up, reading what come up next.

Blow. In. Ear.

"Blow in ear ... ," I mutter to myself. What the heck kind of dice are these? They give the most random directions.

"Well, go on my dear. Go ahead ... and blow my brains out." He chuckles under his breath before turning his head to expose his ear. My eyebrow raises, puzzled as he begins to breathe a little faster. This dice game ... honestly, I just don't get the point of it. My hand gently cradles his jaw as the other runs through his hair to hold his head steady. His breathing hitches for a moment as he stiffens, keeping the same ecstatic grin on his lips as before. I lean forward and purse my lips, blowing a stream of air into his ear. This is so random. Why did the dice say 'blow in ear'? He visibly shivers as his eye rolls back a tad, tightening his grasp around me. I reach over and pick up the dice, holding it out for him.

"Your turn." I say, letting him take the dice. He gently took the dice without another word, nearly trembling as he tosses the dice down. My eyes widen in shock as I stare at the words.

Tie. Him. Up.

"What the heck?" I say, tilting my head to try and get a better look at the dice. I have to ... tie him up? That doesn't make any sense!

"So much fun~," White purrs, sliding his hands to my thighs as he picks me up and walks out to his room. My arms wrap tight around his shoulders, trying to make it so his arms don't bear the brunt of my weight.

"Do you mind being tied up?" I ask, staring at his clearly euphoric grin.

"It's not a matter if I like it or not. The dice commands it and so we must comply." White simply states as he sits down on a chair. He raised a hand, snapping his fingers and made a spool of rope appear in his hand.

...

...

...

"Fine."

‡

"Oh~! T-Tighter, my dear." White pants, his face growing a darker shade of red as he stares into my eyes.

"It would be easier if I could move away from you." I growl, trying my best to blindly triple knot his hands while sitting on his lap. I still think it's amazing how I was able to get his feet. I had to literally bend over backwards to reach and even then my knots are a sad excuse for a restraint.

"I can't, dear. You can't move away from me as that would be a violation of the roll 'hold her tight'." He smiles, gently setting his head against my shoulder. I roll my eyes and stay put, taking the dice from the table.

"Alright let's see what's next." I say, tossing them onto the table. I blink, staring at the dice.

Blow. In. Mouth.

"Why would you blow into someone's mouth?" I ask, completely thrown for a loop at the wording. That makes no sense! White shifted beneath me as my fingers tangle in his hair without my consent. H-Huh? Why did I just do that?

"Allow you to show you _my_ interpretation to 'blow in mouth'." White kindly smiles as he leans forward. I try to lean back but my body denies my action, instead leaning forward as my lips slightly part. W-What in the hell?! No, no wait-!

A fiery flash of heat sweeps through my body as our lips gently connect. My fingers tightly hold his hair as I push into the kiss, savagely nipping at his lower lip before biting it. W-Why am I doing this? It's like I can't control what I'm doing!

Wait a minute.

Is that what White meant by this? I bulk as his pelvis lightly presses between my legs, making a fiery heat consume my belly. That whatever the dice say ... the other _has_ to do it and has no say in the matter? My lips part as I press myself up against him, feeling something strange slide along my lower lip. T-That's so unfair!

"W-White, stop!" I hiss under my breath before I press my lips back against his. I slightly tremble with fear as a strange presence invades my mouth, immediately subduing my resistance before the two muscles dance against one another. I-I don't like this. I don't like this game anymore! My hands grip his shoulders as I try to push back but my arms lock up, refusing to budge. I ... I literally can't move. White's cheek twitches into a smile before he pulls back, leaving a final lingering lick before gently smiling at me.

"You're beautiful, Jackie." He seductively whispers before kissing my earlobe. I jolt and struggle to push away from him. H-He's not even holding me right now so that only thing that's keeping me from moving is myself. I really, really don't like this game anymore-!

"I-I don't want to play anymore, White." I admit, biting my lip as my arms continuously strain and slack in an attempt to get away from him.

"You can't. Once you've started the game you cannot quit. It's not so bad, dear," he murmurs, nuzzling his forehead against my temple, "I promise to stop playing games when we are done." He reassures. I grit my teeth, still unable to pull away. He smiles and looks over to me, sensing my distress. "The only way to make it stop is to play to the end. After all, didn't you say you never leave things half done?"

"Alright, _alright_!" I shout, angrily gritting my teeth. This sucks ...

"My turn, dear." He smiles, rolling the dice around in his hand. When did he grab the dice? I nervously stare at his hand, watching as he flips the dice up onto the table. My heart stutters as I see what he rolled.

Whip. Him. Hard.

"That's just _sick_-!" I shout as my entire body turns rigid, almost as if commanded to do so as I leap back onto my feet. I stiffly reach out, taking his long whip in hand and watch it shift into the Warden's whip. My eyes widen as my fingers tightly grip the end, staring at the Jester's wide smile.

"Go on, dear. Believe it or not ... I've been waiting for a day like this for a very long time." He kindly smiles as my arm whips around, smacking his cheek. His head turns with the hit as his breathing hitches, obviously excited before sliding his eyes back around to me.

"Y-You actually _like_ this?!" I demand, mortified as the whip lands against his thigh. He jumps from the hit, shakily exhaling as he flushes.

"I do. This pain which is ingrained into my skin greatly invigorates me. It makes me feel alive in the harshest of ways, bringing me joy and excitement in a while new light. Yes, being a Jester I must know joy," he says, gasping as the whip smacks across his collarbone, drawing a small line of blood. His smile grows large as he stares over the whip, eagerly waiting for where it lands next, "but I must also know the sincerest amount of pain to truly feel such great joy."

"T-That's so _twisted_!" I shout, struggling to hold back as my arm lashes the whip across his belly as hard as I could. He huffs, obviously affected as he heavily breathes.

"But ... this pain is so glorious, so ecstatic, that I wouldn't want to share this with anyone but you, Jackie."

"W-With me? Why with me?"

"Being hit so harshly by you, in particular, is greatly exciting me," he says, sucking in a quick breath as the whip bites his arm, "there is no one else that I would rather have so passionately beat me than you, Jackie."

"But why?!" I demand. I don't understand. Pain is pain and is never enjoyable so why is he liking it so much?

"I-I don't like hurting you, White!" I shout, jumping slightly as the whip lightly taps against his side. I immediately let go of the whip and draw my arm back, cradling the murderous hand. How ... how could I do something so horrible to him?! White studies my reaction, puzzled before he smiles.

"My dear ... are you familiar with the term 'masochism'?" He smiles, trying to pinpoint the reason for my distress.

"Y-Yeah?" I say, jolting as my body moves towards him. I struggle to pull myself back but my body climbs onto his lap, obediently pressing up against him as a flush crosses my face. This is so embarrassing ... I tremble as he gently presses his mouth to the crook of my neck, deeply inhaling.

"Yes. I am a machinist and Black leans more towards a sadist. Two halves working as one, dear." He reminds me, very gently kissing my skin. "I prefer to feel pain and the Warden prefers to deliver it. Although I too can go either way." He tacks on, tracing a line up my neck and across my jaw.

"That's sick ... ," I whimper, staring at the bleeding line on his collarbone. I feel so bad ... I don't like hurting anyone, particularly Joker. I've always liked the Jester but this, this is too much!

"It's your last roll, dear. After this you won't have to do as the dice says. The game will be up." He mutters into my ear, making my blood boil. Oh man ... how am I supposed to concentrate like this? I nervously take the dice, hesitating before tossing them down. Please don't be anything too bad ... my eyes widen as my heart beats a little faster, rereading the horror on the dice.

Stick. It. In.

"NO!" I shout, immediately trying to move but my body hardly moves an inch. No, no no no way-!

"Oh? How interesting." White purrs as my hands gently tug at his buckle. My heart begins to race as I struggle to move my hands away but they remain firm, unlatching the belt and sliding it from the loops.

"Be gentle with me, won't you?" White cooed, kissing my defenseless cheek. My heart beats faster as I gently pinch the zipper, sliding it down. No no no no no no no no no no-!

"No, White please I'm - _I'm not ready_-!" I shout, trembling as my thumbs hook around his pants, gently sliding it down to his mid thigh to reveal red checkered boxers.

"Are you sure, love? Because I've been waiting for an opportunity for some time now." White smiles, gently pressing his mouth to my neck. I look straight up, refusing to look down as my fingers gently grasp the edges of his boxers. Tears moisten my eyes as I choke back a sob. I'm so scared ... I-I've never done anything like this before and now, because of a game I'm going to lose it!

"Please ... ," I choke out, feeling my hands caress his smooth hips, "please don't, White," I softly whine as my throat starts to close up. I'm so scared ... I'm so, so scared-!

I jolt as something hard and thin slides up my left nostril. My head whips back immediately as I touch my face, pulling out an unused white crayon. I blink in disbelief. A ... crayon? White's lips press against my collarbone before he looks up with suppressed longing eyes.

"You see, love? This game is open to interpretation. And ... I love you, Jackie. I'm sorry that I forced you to spend the night with me. I simply thought - well, it could very well be the case that it was the lack of thought that made you stay here." He sadly smiles, obviously regretful as a small tear falls past the rim of my eyelid and slides down my cheek. His lone eye watches the tear's decent before leaning forward and softly kissed it up.

"The game is done. You can get off if you wish." The moment those words left his lips I leap back, stumbling away from the Jester before running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. H-He just tricked me! I, I thought he was going to ... no ... he _was_ going to but then changed his mind. I nervously throw off the Jester clothes, slipping into my normal outfit. T-That jerk ... I didn't know that stupid dice game would do something l-l-like _that_! I nervously trembled and hug myself. I couldn't stop. It was as if I _wanted_ to ... to have him do that to me. I felt so safe in his arms before b-but now I'm just confused!

"Jackie, darling?" White's voice calls, making my heart leap into my throat.

"G-Go away!" I shout with a slightly higher pitched note. That was a really mean trick. He probably knew that the dice would end up saying something like that and made me play anyway. He's so mean ...

"Don't be like that, Jackie," he softly coos, lightly tapping against the door. Did he cut through the ropes? "I apologize for doing that. Jackie, it's just that ... my yearnings are growing so strong that I can hardly resist them any longer." He shamelessly admits, jiggling the door handle. My eyes slightly widen as he opens it. Oh crap I forgot to lock it. I hug my arms and turn my back to him, refusing to meet his eyes. He's a jerk ... h-he just nearly got into me using the pretense 'it's just a game'. I stiffen as his arms gently wrap around my belly, pulling me into a small hug.

"I'm sorry, Jackie. I get carried away when I'm with the girl I love." The Jester hums in an apologetic manner, very gently holding me so if I wanted to I could break out of the embrace.

"That was a very mean trick." I grumble, still trembling. He was so close ... I could feel his bare skin under my fingertips.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But please understand, Jackie," White continues, pulling me a little closer in the embrace, "I really do love you, Jackie." A flush immediately lights up my face as I look the other way.

"L-Love me? How?"

"Why, you are one of my favorite possessions. You are so cruel, making me wait until you need the time change. I'm even starting to think you are simply using me whenever convenient," he continues, his voice getting a little huskier and his grip a little more firmer before he lightens up with a small cough, "it hurts to know that you only come for money and to change the season. Don't you ever visit just to see us, no, me?" I nervously gulp before leaning back into his large and broad chest. It feels so nice ... his warmth and loving hold too. Even after that stupid dice game I still like and forgive him ... gosh dang it I just can't help it. I sincerely like the guy.

"I don't just come for money and to change the season." I unwillingly admit, gently sliding my hands over his.

"You don't?" He asks, sounding genuinely surprised before his voice slips into a slightly darker tone, "then why do you come here, Jackie?"

"T-To see you. And Black. Your both fun to be around." My lips seal shut before I let anything else slip, my face darkening to a deep shade of red. "B-But I like seeing you, White. You make me laugh and ... just put me in a better mood in general when I come to see you." I say, bulking as his fingers delicately touch the base of my neck. A fiery heat crawls through my bones as he gently slides his fingers up to my chin, making me look up to his smiling face.

"Hearing that, Jackie, how do you expect me to resist this sweet temptation before me?" He asks in a deeper tone, very gently placing his lips to my forehead. I shrink back as my lips burn, hoping his mouth can soothe it.

"W-White ... ," I mutter as he bends down slightly, touching his lips to the tip of my nose.

"Hush, Jackie and simply tell me how you feel." He soothingly coos, turning me around so my belly is pressing against his. My eyes soften as I lean forward, laying my head across his chest. This feels so nice ...

" ... safe. And warm." I shakily admit, feeling his arms tighten around me.

"Oh~ very good. How about I make it up to you, hm? For my inappropriate behavior tonight." He says, ducking down and sweeping me up in his arms. I bulk, secretly enjoying the heat and comfort his chest provides. This feels ... so nice. What is it about fitting into the arms of a man that makes it so comforting?

"H-How?" I ask, warily eyeing the bed as he approached it. He gently set me on the bed, handing me a red and black silk top.

"Wear this tonight. If you wear those clothes you'll dirty the sheets." He smiles, grabbing a pair of red and black pants before slipping into the bathroom. I hesitate before slipping into the silk shirt, nervously folding my clothes and setting them at the foot of the bed on the ground before slipping under the sheets. What is he planning to do? I flinch as he stepped out of the bathroom wearing on his silk pants. My grip on the sheets tightened as I nervously look him over. My gosh why does he have to have such a hot body ... he's got six pack, broad shoulders and my gosh I can already smell him from here!

"Don't be so nervous, Jackie. I won't touch you inappropriately. I promise." White reassures as he climbs into the bed and slips beneath the covers but not the sheets. I nervously flinch as he moves closer, keeping the thin sheet barrier between us before gently tucking my head into his chest.

"I won't touch you so ... just enjoy my company for now, Jackie." He sweetly reassures. My heart pounds hard as I lean against his chest, listening the dull ticking beneath his warm skin. This ... feels so nice. Like I'm forever protected and l-loved. My eyes begin to slide closed as I hesitantly press up against him, thoroughly enjoying the warmth and comfort his body and presence provided.

It feels so nice ... slowly but surely I can feel my body getting addicted to it.

‡

Who knew falling asleep next to a guy would be so addicting?

I nervously keep my eyes closed, nuzzling my head against his bicep which is acting as a replacement pillow. My eyes remain glued to his soft lips hardly an inch away from mine. I ... actually want to kiss him. At least as a thank you for always being there to cheer me up and making time in his busy schedule to see me.

... Oh screw it I just want to kiss him.

I hesitantly lean forward, barely brushing my lips against his. His lips move under mine into a smile as he permanently connects our mouths. The warmth that spreads over my face quickly contaminates the rest of my body as my hand grabs his shoulder, pressing a little closer. He's so warm and I love it. Who knew that I could even feel this way. This emotion is completely new to me and I-I like it. I want it and I want to have more of it. A slight grown builds in the back of White's throat as he shifts so he's partially over me, resting his forearm on the one side of my head before pulling back with a slight pop. He lovingly stares into my eyes before leaning down and pressing his mouth to the corner of my jaw.

"Hm~ careful dear. Waking up beside you is going to become addicting if you lay there looking so tasty." White admits with a purr, gently setting his hand on my head as if to hold me still.

"Y-Yeah." I sheepishly smile. Wow ... no wonder whores become whores. This feels _really_ good! Even Just kissing him is nice. I sit up slightly and peck him on the lips.

"When you said you weren't ready last night ... does that mean I'm a potential?" He cheekily smiles, sliding his glowing red orb over my flushing face. Oh man he heard that ...

"I-I don't know." I immediately say, too embarrassed to tell him the truth. It's true that I can see us ... being together in a sense. But this ... oh I just don't know!

"Really." He says, amused with my attempts to hide the truth.

"Y-Yeah ... ," I stutter, glancing off to the side as his lips press against the side of my neck. W-Wow, what? "White?"

"I'm going to show you what a 'love bite' is-,"

"Ringmaster Joker, I've brought you your meal-," the clown stops short, halfway in the room with a gold painted platter of food in his hand. My eyes bug open. How did he open that?! My heart leapt at the opportunity as I leapt out of the bed and bolt past the startled clown.

"OH THANK GOSH!" I shout, running down the wooden stairs before booking it into the forest. A blush permanently stains my face as I look down, too embarrassed to even let myself think between the heated feelings clashing within me. Oh man that was embarrassing ...

And I loved it all.

"Gah! Why is that Jester so addicting?!"

‡

LOLLLLLLL! Just a one shot between White and Jackie. If you want a sequel **_10 REVIEWS_** and ideas as to what could happen next~


End file.
